


Guppy

by Smellslikezombies



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26034106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smellslikezombies/pseuds/Smellslikezombies
Summary: Tahno offers private lessons.
Relationships: Tahno (Avatar)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 77





	Guppy

**Author's Note:**

> this man showed up for his 2 episodes and i immediately started simping so enjoy this

“Yet another new addition to the measly Fire Ferrets, hm?” A sultry voice sounded from behind you, making you whirl around to confront it. Despite it belonging to your rival, the low and sexy taunt still sent shivers down your spine. Bolin stood clumsily from his chair, causing it to scrape noisily against the ground and almost fall before being caught in the large man’s hands. He was getting bolder, but his voice still shook when he spoke.

“Why do you care, Tahno?” Your opponent barely sent him a glance as he kept his eyes trained on you, traveling down to wear your neck was slightly exposed by your shirt. It was Bolin’s, so it was far too large on you, and Tahno seemed to notice, raising an eyebrow and lifting the corner of his thin mouth in amusement. You weren’t in a relationship with your teammate, but you still wondered what would come out of letting your foe believe that you were; judging by the fire in his eyes, it wouldn’t be anything good. 

“I can’t help it, Bolin, especially when your teammates just get more and more attractive. This Uh-vatar substitute--” It was your turn to stand angrily, shoving your face into his but failing to come off as intimidating as he stood so much taller than you. 

“Don’t call me that, and don’t insult Korra.”

“And what do you plan to do about it, guppy?” The name was accompanied by a sly smirk, but you forced yourself to remain neutral. “You know, I offered her private lessons that she never took me up on...I’d be happy to extend the same offer to you.”

Bolin cut in before you could respond. “I think she’s perfectly happy with our team, thank you!” he called, wrapping an arm around your shoulders and steering you out. Even as you were being ushered away, you couldn’t help but glance back over your shoulder, only to find a smug smile pointed back at you from Tahno as he wiggled his fingers in a mock-wave. 

“See you soon, _guppy_!”

#

Water whirled around you in deathly spirals before quickly descending on the pieces of paper you used as targets. You were alone in the practice room, the only sound being your heavy breathing and the sloshing of water in the air and on the ground. Motioning your hands to begin another strike, slow applause from the doorway made you stop, holding the water in mid air as you turned to see the intruder. 

“Very good, but it’ll take a lot more than that to beat me.”

“Who says I want to?” You let the water fall back into the large tub as he gave a smug laugh.

“Everyone always wants to beat me.”

“Maybe not in the way _you’re_ thinking,” you spat, rolling your eyes as he stepped further into the gym. With just a wave of his fingertips, he bent a wave of water over your head and released it, thoroughly soaking you and your practice clothes. Already thin and airy for your workout, the wet fabric did next to nothing to hide what was under it, so you pulled the water droplets out of the material as soon as possible. Judging by the quirked eyebrow and seductive eyes, Tahno had still managed to sneak a peek. “Perv.”

“How rude, and I was just about to offer more lessons, too.” He faked a pout, crossing his arms and hunching his back slightly. 

“I don’t want them. Go find another gym to practice in.”

He hummed and tapped his chin, choosing to be as infuriating as possible. “Hm...I don’t think I will.” Without waiting for a response, he began to bend, and you couldn’t help but be enthralled by his interesting technique and controlled splashes. You two began to bend side by side, both practicing different styles with little physical room between you. After a few minutes of separate attempts to drench and cut the paper targets, he stopped his own bending to watch yours, pointing out small mistakes that could cost you a point in the arena. 

“Widen your stance to ground yourself in case you get hit with something.” He exasperatedly ran his hands down his face. “And for goodness’ sake, guppy, speed up! If this were a match, I would’ve already decimated you and your team members just as you even began to bend.” Taking his suggestions, you picked up the pace and were soon hurtling waves of water at your target faster than even you could see. You took in a sharp breath when you felt his hot body suddenly behind you, hands on your hips to pivot them in the right direction. His left arm covered yours, warm and electrifying, as he guided your hand. “There. That’ll sharpen the move and your aim will be better.”

“Uh, thank you,” you said lamely, clearing your throat and finding it hard to focus with his hands still on you. He finally noticed as well, but didn’t let go without lightly squeezing your waist once. The action seemed almost...comforting, yet there was still the promise of something that had yet to come. 

“Try the move now,” he encouraged, voice lower than before. Instead of doing it as he instructed, you bent a wave that crashed over his head, thoroughly drenching him as you jumped out of the way. 

“Payback’s a bitch, isn’t it, Tahno?” you taunted, offering a smug smile that slipped off your face when he pushed you back into the wall. Your back slammed against it and he held a hand against your chest, pinning you there as you looked up at him. He was tall and slender, and his eyes were cruel but interested as they glanced down to you. 

“You insufferable _brat_ ,” he growled, pushing against your sternum harder. A thigh found its way between your own, forcefully opening your legs and pressing against your core. “Here I am volunteering my time to help you, and how do you repay me?” He moved closer to you, your hips slotting together and giving you a clear feel of just your effect on him. He was still wet and was starting to drench you, and you realized that he _chose_ not to bend the water off him; his shirt and pants clung to him, outlining parts of his body you wished to run your hands over. 

“I apologize, Tahno…” you whispered, laying your hands on his damp chest and trailing them down to his abs, typically hidden by his uniform. “You’re just so fun to tease.” He took his hand away from your chest and placed it under your chin, averting your gaze from his body to his face. 

“How do you intend to make it up to me?”

“As far as I’m concerned, we’re even. Or are you forgetting your little trick earlier?” His eyes trailed down your body as he seemed to remember how the water showed parts of you that he ached to feel against him and that you wanted to give to him. 

“I remember.” His hands found your sides, slightly tickling you before hooking into your pants and tugging. Already baggy, they fell easily and he sharply inhaled when they hit the floor. “Does that mean you’re off limits? Bolin isn’t going to bust through the door and hurl rocks at me, is he?” You laughed and his lips slightly turned up, fingers twitching at the waistband of your underwear. 

“No worries, we should be the only people around.”

“Good.” He knelt and your fingers tangled into his hair, brushing the long bangs out of his eyes. “That means no one will hear me do this.” Before you got a chance to ask what he meant, he licked a stripe up the fabric of your underwear, tonguing your folds over the garment and making your grip on his head tighten. You let out a light moan and let your head fall back against the wall, eyes closing as he ripped your underwear down and resumed his ministrations against your skin. 

His nose nuzzled your clit as he ate you out, tongue reaching inside you and hands holding your waist steady against him. His left hand urged you to throw your thigh over his shoulder, opening you up for him and increasing the sensations tenfold. It wasn’t long before your legs began to shake, but that only caused him to grow harder in his pants and moan against you, sending you over the edge. 

“Tahno--!” you moaned as he lapped up the juices that were slipping down your thighs before standing with a smirk, his lips wet from your slick. “Fuck,” was all you said before he pressed his lips to yours, giving you a taste of yourself as he sucked on your tongue. You felt his hard-on when he ground his hips against yours and moved his mouth down your throat, sucking hickeys and giving bites to sensitive skin. You pulled yourself off the wall and tugged him over to a closed container of rock discs, hopping up on it and resuming your makeout session. Wrapping your legs around his thin waist, he was quick to place his hands under your thighs and slightly lift you so that he rubbed directly against you, making you expose your neck as your head fell back. 

“You want to do this, guppy?” he asked, squeezing your thighs hard enough to leave bruises. 

“Fuck me, Tahno, please.” He dropped his pants quickly and lined himself up, slowly sinking into you to get you used to his size. Just him entering to the hilt was enough to reach your sweet spot, prompting gasps from both of you as he began to move inside you. 

“Fuck, you’re tight, guppy,” he groaned, pulling back to the tip and then slamming back in. He set a harsh pace that made your heart race and your toes curl as he gripped your hips tight, movement jostling the large box below you. 

“Oh, Tahno, _harder_!” you squealed, mouth finding his neck to bite marks into his pale skin. His eyes rolled back as he complied with your request, fucking you until you thought you were going to break in his grasp. His fingers reached between you and circled your clit, sending you over the edge with a loud moan of his name. He quickly followed, painting your insides white before resting his forehead on your shoulder, panting loudly. You both continued to hold each other close, your hands wrapped around his shoulders and his fingers still greedily digging into your thighs. 

“Fuck.”

“Yeah.” You pressed a kiss to his neck. “Don’t think this means I’ll go easy on you in our next match.” He huffed out a laugh that was muffled against your skin. 

“I’m counting on it.”


End file.
